


Katsuyu's Crush

by mallml



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Comic, Crack, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's fluff I swear, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: It all started when she found him, lifeless, in the wreckage from Pein's attack.
Relationships: Katsuyu/Ningame
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Emergence

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to break Raendown by giving her the prompt 'Katsuyu/Ningame' for a 3-sentence fic... she did a fantastic job, and I ended up playing myself. Here's to rarepair hell, my friends.
> 
> Oh, and here's the link to Rae's fic on Tumblr: https://raendown.tumblr.com/post/162882503088/3-sentence-fic-ok-katsuyuningame-bathhouse-or

At first, Katsuyu couldn’t believe what her tentacles were telling her. He had always seemed so... well, not _unbreakable_ , by any means, but... _indestructible_ , somehow. A survivor.

She felt a decided wistfulness at that moment.

In the end, he proved to be indestructible after all, returning miraculously back to life. She was relieved... strictly for her mistress’s sake. 

After that, her growing awareness of the Copy Nin was, she told herself, strictly professional.

The youngling noticed her!

Of course she wasn’t _embarrassed;_ he wasn’t even good-looking at all, being so grotesquely endoskeletal. (She... well, she wouldn’t mind twining her eye stalks around his finger stalks, though.)


	2. Epilogue

_*sigh*_

He was in the hospital again. Why did he have to get hurt so much?

Meanwhile, in the bath house…


	3. Wingman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'd thought that was the end of the saga, but I ended up writing more.

The youngling was back in the village! Tsunade-sama may complain about him all the time, but Katsuyu knew that her mistress had a soft spot for him.

He’d barely glanced at her this time. He didn’t say her name.

At least Tsunade-sama didn’t know of her… slight interest in the masked jonin.

....

If it even amounted to that. He had pleasing manners and intriguing finger stalks, that was all.

....

Still, it would be mortifying to be found out.

Tsunade-sama made a lot of angry exclamations as she read the report, but she was as polite as always to Katsuyu.

Thank goodness her sweet, kind mistress didn’t suspect anything.

Kakashi-san really did take a shower.

Oh. The moisture made his skin look so soft and slimy.

Katsuyu wondered if the report would take him a very long time to write.


End file.
